highseasfandomcom-20200213-history
Bounties
Currently posted on the corkboard in the Adventurer's Guild, the glorified tavern near the heart of the wretched hive of scum and villainy that is Endeesy, there is a map and a number of notes (in no particular order): Map PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS MAP, IT IS PROVIDED AS A COURTESY TO ALL OUR CUSTOMERS A Bride For The King By order of Terek, Second of His Name, King of Gus, Vice-Admiral of the Dread Fleet, Ninth Count Rogan, and Emperor of the Mongrelfolk: The king desires, to be brought before him for marriage, the most beautiful woman to be found in the all the reaches of the cosmos, whomsoever she may be. The reward to any man who brings such a woman to the King shall earn the eternal gratitude of the kingdom and ten thousand platinum coins, or some equivalent favour. Addendum from the Dowager Queen: This woman must additionally be clever, competent, capable of defending herself in battle, and should preferably bring an alliance to some powerful nation. If these conditions are met, the queen will see to it that he who completes this task shall have his greatest desire fulfilled to the greatest extent of possibility. Coded Message Exploring The Ruins Sir Peph of the Kingsguard offers a bounty to any who would explore the ruins of Mat~sya and the Disreputable City on the slopes of Mount Dis. Somewhere, deep within the ruins, is rumoured to lie the tomb of Gus Dreadworm, bloodthirsty pirate king of legend. Return with specific instructions, or preferably a map, and Sir Peph will part with his +1 cutlass and ten thousand gold. Dragon Hunt Sir Randolph of the Kingsguard offers the following standing bounties: *1,000 gold for the head or plate and horns of a brass dragon. *1,500 gold for the head or horns and frill of a silver dragon. *2,000 gold for the head or horns of a copper dragon. *2,500 gold for the head or crest of a bronze dragon. *7,500 gold for the head or barbels of a gold dragon. Juvenile or younger dragons shall earn half the listed bounty, while old and older dragons shall earn twice the listed bounty. Additionally: *500 gold for the head of a metallic half-dragon of any race. *250 gold for the head of an individual of any race partially descended from a metallic dragon. *750 gold for the head of any Dragonborn of Bahamut, who are always metallic. Moreover: *2,500 gold for a live chromatic half-dragon individual of any race. *1,250 gold for a live individual of any race partially descended from a chromatic dragon. Engineer Headhunting By order of Terek, Second of His Name, King of Gus, Vice-Admiral of the Dread Fleet, Ninth Count Rogan, and Emperor of the Mongrelfolk: As befits a state of war between two nations, the king offers a standing bounty for the destruction, capture, or other removal from engineer hands, of any engineer-controlled submarine. This shall earn a captain a letter of marque and official status as a privateer for the kingdom of Gus, with all the rights and responsibilities due thereto. Additionally, a reward of 1,500 platinum coins per submarine shall be granted. Additionally, engineers, sea- or war-forged, or githzerai, captured while working for or with the engineer nation against Gus, shall earn a bounty of 25 platinum coins per captive. The heads of engineers, sea- or war-forged, or githzerai, killed while working for or with the engineer nation against Gus, shall earn a bounty of 10 platinum coins per head. Oliphaunt Snax Demon Infestation As many may already be aware, the countryside has been plagued by foul and fiendish beasts, issuing forth from the caves and mines of Mount Dis. As a protector of the Realm, I feel it my duty to investigate, but other duties keep me occupied between N.D.C. and the Omorashi border. As such, I issue the following bounties: *For concrete, verifiable information regarding the ultimate source of the infestation: 2,500 gold *For a detailed map leading from the surface to the ultimate source of the infestation: 5,000 gold *For the temporary or permanent stoppage of the infestation, by any means: 50,000 gold Bounty posted by Sir Nakazawa of the Kingsguard A Mount For Sir Bill Sir Bill of the Kingsguard seeks a worthy mount: *Some flying beast, *alive and unharmed, *large enough to comfortably carry a full-grown man, *young and intelligent enough to tame, *healthy enough to live for quite some time The quality of the beast shall determine the amount of the reward, up to 5,000 gold pieces. Pumayyaton's Statue Seeking the following effects, in any form – spell, scroll, wand, wish or limited wish, or miscellaneous: *Animate Object *Permanency *Stone to Flesh *Awaken Construct See Pumayyaton the Sculptor. Rewards include a powerful elephant statuette, a taciturn yet loyal Dread Guard, a snarky yet effective sword, or elegant custom-crafted statuary. Gladiators For The Arena GLADIATORS WANTED SEVEN DAYS A WEEK PROVE YOUR METTLE EARN FABULOUS PRIZES ENTERTAIN THE CROWD INQUIRE AT THE TEMPLE OF INGLIP AND ARENA COMPLEX NO ENTRY FEE Creatures For The Arena CREATURES WANTED WE NEED LIVE, DANGEROUS BEASTS TO CHALLENGE ENTRANTS IN THE ARENA REWARD FOR EACH MONSTER INQUIRE AT THE TEMPLE OF INGLIP AND ARENA COMPLEX Justice For Prior Trakis REWARD: Information sought leading to the whereabouts of a band of evil adventurers who broke into the monastery on Perch Hill, terrorized the monks, and murdered Prior Trakis, a paladin of the faith. See Abbot Waxter at the Monastery with any information. Be on the lookout for a group consisting of: *an orc-descended man, in possession of a horse *an engineer man *an Omorashi human woman *an elf by the name of Aramil Silverleaf, with a scar over one eye *two additional human or elf men Be warned: these individuals are armed and extremely dangerous. They may be in league with an evil erinyes devil – this creature is very powerful and should not be engaged without proper training. They may also be in possession of copies of several volumes of the Evil Encyclopedia of Evil – if found, these books should not be read and may be returned to the Monastery for an additional reward of 250 gold pieces each. Authorized by Numiel’s Archbishop of Shell, Jov Sauart The Evil Encyclopedia of Evil Interested parties seek copies of any volumes from the Evil Encyclopedia of Evil. Bring these documents to the Cathedral of Quasxthe; ask for Viblet Kewne. The reward shall be 1,000 gold pieces per volume. Cleaning the Mines The proprietors of the Tiv-Beckett Cold-Iron Mine seek adventurers to clean out the primary mine system, which remains infested with monstrously huge centipedes and other vermin. The source of these creatures has been found and eliminated, but some vermin remain to terrorize our workers. We shall pay *one copper piece for the remains of any centipede of less than 2’ length; (OOC: Tiny or smaller) *one silver piece for the remains of any centipede between 2’ and 8’ length; (OOC: Small to Large) *one gold piece for the remains of any centipede of greater than 8’ length. (OOC: Huge or larger) Additionally, we have struck ancient ruins of an underground civilization in our digging. We offer no reward for exploring these ruins, but adventurous types may choose to investigate nonetheless. Join The Adventurer's Guild Becoming a Member of the Adventurer’s Guild carries a flat fee of 25gp. Among other benefits, Members get a 50% discount on rooms, food, and drinks at the Guild, and may request rescue party insurance for each mission they undertake. A member of the Adventurer’s Guild may become a Journeyman if he finds and returns one of the five Journeyman’s Keys, hidden somewhere in the caves and dungeons of Mount Dis. Among other benefits, Journeymen get free room and food at the Guild, and receive a 10% discount at participating adventurer supply stores. A Journeyman may become a Guild Master upon completion of some special quest for the Guild Masters. Among other benefits, the discount at participating adventurer supply stores increases to 20% for a Master. Members of all levels must pay dues of 5gp per month. Join The Mage's Guild Levethixi, vorastrixi, vur lyrik xiekivi svaust klae wer suiaerl auneli, usv tikilvi sweekmonir ekess xkhat mishun: siofme voranir ekess wer hertan di hewi. Drekim vin kamati persvek wer hertan ui aaiovew aurix vur asildk aurix rinovup welun. Nezcaubolic re vi cuaili sva wer hertan, zadl ekess shio yorir ini hertan ankini, zadl ekess wer kivan korshim ihk tija kirmipri, vur zadl ekess kemir vur vdri cuailiri. Translation for characters who can read Draconic: The Dwarven Tombs Legend holds that, buried somewhere west of Serpent Pass, lie the mortal remains of the ancient, pre-Inundation dwarven adventuring party led by Savzad the Bard-Queen, founder of the ancient dwarven nation which once occupied this land. Supposedly, the tombs grant great benefits to those they find worthy. Sir Fred and Sir Gilbert of the Kingsguard offer a handsome reward: locate the tombs of Savzad, Georpe the mage, Fesus the priest, Jumas the burglar, Kheseus the hunter, and Faucon the fighting man. Provide detailed maps and instructions for finding the tombs and bypassing their guardians. You may reap the rewards of the tombs yourselves, and we will pay 1000 gold for the location and description of each tomb. Ingredients For Sir Winden Sir Winden of the Kingsguard seeks a live sample of Green Slime. He suggests the sample be placed within a glass flask (as it will eat through almost any other material) and covered with thick fabric, as sunlight will kill it. He will pay 200 gold for a usable sample. He also seeks the flesh of a recently-slain Violet Fungus for his curative experiments. It is worth twice its weight in copper coins to Sir Winden, or 1 gold piece per pound. The average Violet Mushroom may contain upwards of 150 pounds of flesh. Lastly, Sir Winden requests the prompt delivery of one or more live Dire Maggots, to combat the serious infections of Oobort’s Necrosis of the Skin contracted by several members of the King’s staff. He will pay 250 gold per maggot. Quarantine On Doublebridge By order of Terek, Second of His Name, King of Gus, Vice-Admiral of the Dread Fleet, Ninth Count Rogan, and Emperor of the Mongrelfolk: A royal quarantine has been imposed upon the village of Doublebridge, for reason of a horrible infestation of dangerous undead monsters. The bridges at Doublebridge have been demolished. All travelers intending to cross the Bitey River are required to detour to the bridge at Riverford. Additionally, any adventurer or group of adventurers who devises a successful method to exterminates the undead menace of Doublebridge shall receive a reward from the Crown on the order of one thousand platinum coins. Break the Strike By Order of Sir Nelson of the Kingsguard: The sewer-workers have stopped work and have sealed off a section of sewer under the western area of the Crown District. If you end this strike and return them to work, by any means necessary, you shall be rewarded with a single book or scroll of your choice from the Royal Library or a single article of your choice from the Royal Armory. Mad Druidry The Mad Druid Seye Ipivi demands components for a mad ritual of his own devising: * the spleen of a seven-horned sheep * seven leaves from seven treants * the acidic saliva of a green dragon * seven vials of anarchic water * seven ears from seven elves * a topaz, a sapphire, a ruby, a pearl, an opal, a diamond, and an aquamarine The Mad Druid shall well reward bringers of these things, to the tune of 100 gold for each individual item! Rename the Endeesy Five On a bounty board in an inn in Noodleton: For Sale: Right to the Name of this Fab Five, formerly known as 'Endeesey Five'. You can purchase and we'll call our group in the name of your choice! Justine's Justice League? Noodleton Noodlers? You pay the money, you pick the name! Contact the Man in Red for more info. Drive Away Ogres A newspaper clipping describes a crew of ogres that have settled on the road between Saint Phil and Nopants and have been collecting "tolls" from travelers. The people of the local villages would undoubtedly be most grateful to anybody who dealt with this problem. New Oldtown's Curse From the Office of the Mayor of New Oldtown: It has come to our attention that no children have been born to parents in New Oldtown since its settling, thirteen years ago. This situation is unsustainable, and so we beseech adventurers to come to our fair town and locate the source of the problem. Signed, Tom Rad-Bûble Mayor of New Oldtown Category:World